¿Y si solo fue un sueño?
by viky-everllark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, tuvo un sueño algo raro. En realidad, más que un sueño, fue una visión de lo que pasaría desde ese día. Protegió a su padre de la explosión y le falta Prim. Cuando se lo cuenta a Peeta Mellark, el le dice que no solo fue un sueño. Ambos saben un gran secreto que tendrán que mantener en secreto, a excepción de algunas personas que ya saben el secreto.
1. Chapter 1

_«Así que, después, cuando me susurra:_

 _-Me amas. ¿Real o no?_

 _Yo respondo:_

 _-Real.»_

Me despierto sudando. Todo eso fue raro, un sueño muy raro. Mi sueño empezó cuando tenía 11 años. . . pero ya tengo 11 años. Soñé que dentro de una semana papá moriría, y muchas más cosas sucederán . Voy a comprobar si lo que soñé es cierto.

Me levanto intentando no hacer ruido, pero es en vano. Papá tiene el oído muy agudo.

-¿Adónde vas Katniss?.-pregunta mi papá.

-Tengo que hacer algo.-yo se que entiende que lo que tenga que hacer, lo tengo que hacer sola. -Ah, por cierto, dile a tu jefe que estas enfermo. Pase lo que pase, no vayas a trabajar.-intento prevenir que papá muera.

-Pero, Katniss, tengo que.

-Papá, por favor. No vayas, vamos a cazar el doble, pescaremos más, incluso iré al Quemador, sin ti.-creo que hice algo como para que entienda que no tiene que ir a trabajar a la mina.

Suspira, y luego responde:

-De acuerdo cielo.

-¿Lo prometes?.-le pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, Kat. Lo prometo.

Voy y lo abrazo fuerte.

-Ahora ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Le sonrió, y me voy.

.

.

.

Llego a la panadería, eso de las diez de la mañana. Fui al bosque a cazar dos ardillas, como para inventar una excusa para ir sin que sospechen algo. Espero unos 10 minutos, ya que, por lo que se, Peeta siempre esta de las nueve hasta el mediodía.

Entro y toco la campanilla. Estaría nerviosa hasta los pies, pero no lo estoy.

Veo que Peeta se da vuelta, y abre los ojos como platós.

-Ho. . . Hola, en que. . ., ¡auch!.-justo se le cae la bandeja en los pies; no tenía nada pero se ve que era pesada

Me acercó a el.-¿Estas bien, Peeta?

Sonríe de costado.-Si, gracias.-luego me mira con cara de confusión.-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Katniss?

-Puede que parezca distraída en clase, pero escucho cuando te llaman para hablar o cuando toman lista. -le respondo.-¿Y tu cómo sabes mi nombre?.-le remarcó bien claro el _mi_.

-Ah. . . emm. . . yo. . . lo mismo que tu.-me responde.

-Ah, bien.-le ofrezco mi mano, ya que se había caído luego de que se le cayó la bandeja. Me miro dudoso, luego a mi mano, y otra vez a mi. Agarro mi mano y se sonrojo.

-Emm. . . ¿qué querías?

-Ah, sí. Tengo dos ardillas, dame un pan, por favor.

-No, Katniss. Te daré cinco panes.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platós. -¡¿Qué?! No, Peeta. Es mucho pan. Con uno o dos panes es suficiente, Peeta.

Discutimos por los panes, hasta que Peeta acepta a darme tres panes.

-Adiós, Katniss.

-Adiós, Peeta.-le doy un beso en la mejilla. Noto que se sonroja, y aparece el papá de Peeta.

Se aclara la garganta para que lo veamos.-Peeta, ¿no me presentas a tu _amiga_?

Peeta le dedica una mirada con los ojos y luego le pasa las ardillas. El me dedica una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sr. Mellark.

-Hola, ¿Katniss, cierto?.

Asentí. No se bien como sabe mi nombre. Claro que no me creí lo que me dijo Peeta, pero aunque supiera mi nombre por ese motivo, no se como su padre lo sabia; no creo que Peeta me halla comentado.

-¿Que hace una niña de la Veta aquí, Jay?.

Me doy la vuelta y veo que la madre de Peeta acaba de entrar.

-Liza, es una amiga de Peeta.

Veo que cambia su rostro amargo a una cara más amigable, aunque no tanto, porque se que no le gusta la idea de que su hijo sea amigo de una chica de la Veta.

-Es un gusto, Sra. Mellark.

-Lo mismo digo, Katniss.

Otra vez no se como saben mi nombre.

-Jay, ¿qué tienes ahí atrás?

Intercambiamos una mirada entre los tres: se supone que ella no tiene que saber que mi padre y yo cambiamos algunas presas por pan.

Mientras el Sr. Mellark le decía que Rooba no pudo despellejar a las ardillas, meto los panes en la bolsa de caza.

-Emm. . . Bueno mejor me voy. Seguro que papá me debe de estar esperando.

-Vuelve cuando quieras, Katniss.-me dijo la Sra. Mellark. Según mi sueño, ella me odia. Pero creé que Peeta y yo somos amigos, así que lo deja pasar.

Cuando los padres de Peeta se van yo le digo a Peeta que me voy.

-Bueno, Peeta, me voy.

En ese momento entran uno de los hermanos de Peeta.

-Peeta, acompaña a tu amiga. No seas mal educado.- veo que lo hace para molestar a Peeta.

-No es necesario. Se volver sola.-le digo seria, como siempre.-Adiós.

Salgo de la panadería, y veo en el reloj del distrito, que paso una hora. ¡Una hora! Pensé que paso menos. Papá seguro que fue a buscarme a la Pradera. Corro para llegar a casa, cuando me choco con un chico.

-Lo siento mu. . . ¿Gale?

-Si. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy bruja.-me levanto y, antes de seguir corriendo, le digo:- Que tu padre no vaya a trabajar a la mina por esta semana. Casen o algo así. No querrás que explote en la mina.-me mira sorprendido-Créeme. Yo le dije lo mismo a mi padre; no le diría eso en broma solo para que no comamos en una semana.- luego de eso, asintió, y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Llegué a mi casa y, para mi sorpresa, nada cambio. Papá dejo de despellejar al conejo y mamá bajo libro que leía.

-Katniss, cariño, pensé que llegarías más tarde.-me dice mi mamá.

-No, ya hice lo que tenia que hacer. Ah por cierto,-saco los panes y me miran con una cara de sorpresa.-¿qué? Ya no soy la niñita chiquita que era.

Mamá me mira con decepción, pero papá, papá me sonríe. Amo a mi papá y no pienso dejar que muera en la mina.

Papá me hace caso de no ir a trabajar. Incluso, el día que vino su jefe a fijarse si mentía o no, mamá tuvo que mentir diciendo que el miércoles ya podía ir a trabajar, ya que ella es tipo una medica.

La verdad, es que hoy estoy más tranquila. Papá no corre el riesgo de explotar; me aseguró de que Prim no pase hambre y que le vaya bien en la escuela; en cuanto a mamá, va todo bien. Lo único alegre es que me enteré su nombre completo: Sharon Chader. Sabia su nombre, pero nunca le preste atención al apellido.

-Katniss, ¿vamos o te quedas y me come un oso?.-me pregunto Prim sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me río.-Prim, me vas a romper la chaqueta.-Prim se puso a tirar de la manga de mi chaqueta para que me apure.

Veo que se detiene, se cruza de brazos y encarna una ceja, mirándome.

-¿Qué?.-le pregunto imitándola.-¿Tengo una lechuga en el diente o qué?.

-¿Porque ese chico que te mira?.

La miro confundida, vuelve a ver donde supuesta mente esta el chico, pero yo no veo nada. Luego abre los ojos como platós.

-¡Katniss! ¡¿Peeta esta engañando a Delly contigo?!.-no me lo dijo, lo grito. Incluso Peeta y su mejor amiga, Delly Cartwright, la escucharon. Me doy vuelta y veo a Peeta sonrojarse cuando me ve, y Delly esta muerta de la risa. Prim me lleva arrastrando hasta ellos y cuando estoy cerca de Delly, empiezo sonriendo y luego me uno con ella al piso. Estábamos llorando de la risa. Luego siento que Prim regaña, o mejor dicho reta a Peeta, a gritos que no se le hace eso a una mujer y menos a su hermana. Cuando me calmo, me levanto, me sacudo y ayudo a Delly a levantarse.

-Prim, ¿por qué pensaste eso?.-le pregunto.

-Es que Peeta ya estaba que babea por ti.

Nos volvemos a reír con Delly, y Peeta vuelve a sonrojarse.

-Además, como Peeta y Delly estaban agarrados de la mano, lo más obvio era que fueran novios.-ahora Peeta se nos une y Prim frunce el ceño.

-Bien, Prim, te vas a tener que poner lentes o te cambiamos el cerebro, ¿qué prefieres?

-Nin-gu-na.-dijo molesta, mientras seguía caminando

-Katniss, ¿en que juegos gano Johanna Mason?

Justo cuando iba a contestar, sonó una alarma. La alarma de que hubo un accidente minero. Todos sabemos que no tenemos que esperar a que el profesor diga algo. Salgo deseando que papá haya cumplido su promesa. Busco a Prim, porque le dije que si alguna vez sonaba esa alarma, que me esperara y si pasaban cinco minutos y no llegué, que se valla con Madge Undersee, una compañera.

Llegó justo a tiempo, ya se estaba por ir con Madge. Nos fuimos corriendo las tres juntas y buscamos a mi madre. La encontramos llorando al lado de la soga que separa a los ciudadanos de los agentes de la paz. Localizó a Rob, un agente de la paz, el único al que conozco y me conoce. Cuando me ve, yo le dirijo una mirada, que el interpreta _"¿esta mi papá en la mina?" ._ El me sonríe y me niega levemente. Siento un alivio enorme; se lo digo a mi madre y a Prim, y mamá me abraza.

-Lo salvaste, Katniss. Lo salvaste.

-Soy una bruja.-ambas reímos y lloramos.

Luego escucho un grito. Es Prim. Corro temiendo que le haya pasado algo malo, y solo veo que esta llorando abrazada de mi padre. Me abrazan y luego mamá se une.

Si mi sueño no falla, no durará mucho esta felicidad.

 **Hello! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo en fanfiction, porque esta historia esta en Wattpad. No la robe o algo por el estilo, es miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno, no tengo que decirles nada, así que. . .**

 **Chaito!**


	2. Chapter 2

No rompemos el abrazo, alguien lo rompe.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss!

Me doy vuelta para ver, y veo a Peeta que corre hacia mí. Voy hacia él, y se sorprende cuando lo abrazo, pero igual corresponde el abrazo. Se separa de mí y me dice:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Te dije que me esperaras!

-Bueno, no me acordé.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Íbamos caminando Delly, Peeta y yo. De la nada, me detuve recordando lo que pasaría hoy.

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto Peeta

-¿Me prometen que no me van a creer loca?-ambos asintieron.-Esperen.-me fijé que Prim ya estaba con sus amigas y agarré a Madge que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

-Tuve un sueño, más bien una visión. Hoy va a haber un accidente en la mina. Por eso le pedí a mi papá que no vaya a trabajar; no quiero que termine explotando en pedazos.

Todos me miraron, pero yo solo veía a Peeta. No le podía contar todo el sueño.

-Katniss, ¿cómo sabes que es una visión?- me pregunto Delly.

-1) Nunca me equivoco y 2) el sueño lo tuve hace un semana. Además todo es tal y como lo soñé-o algo así-, así que no me lleven la contra.

-Yo te creo.-las tres miramos a Peeta.- Alguien lo tiene que hacer. Además dijiste que no te tomáramos como loca.

Nos reímos, y seguimos rumbo a la escuela. Cuando las chicas entraron al curso, Peeta me detuvo, y me dijo:

-Katniss, si llega a pasar, lo de la mina, espérame que te acompaño.

Sonreí. - Gracias.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Me habías preocupado.

-Peeta, Prim no sabía. Se iba a ir con Madge, pero hubiese preferido ser yo la que la acompañara.-luego de pensar bien lo que le preguntaría a Peeta, me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Peeta, ¿por qué te preocuparías?

Veo que duda, pero responde:-Porque eres mi amiga, digo somos amigos, ¿no?

Yo le sonrió. -Claro, somos amigos.

-¡Pero Peeta!

-¡Lo siento, Katniss!

-¡¿Por qué no?! Sabes qué, mejor olvídalo. Adiós.-dicho y hecho salgo hecha una furia de la panadería.

-¡Katniss, regresa!- me grita Peeta, y de reojo veo que viene corriendo hacia mí, y sí que corre.

Me agarra de las muñecas y me gira para que lo vea.- Katniss, dime para qué quieres que lo haga, por favor, y veo si lo puedo hacer. Solo dime por qué quieres que lo haga.

Suspiro.-De acuerdo.-sonríe.- Pero no aquí. Vamos a la plaza, todos, o están en cama luego de la explosión, o tienen miedo de ir. -el solo asiente y lo agarro de la mano. Se sonroja mucho y yo le sonrió.- Te queda bien el color tómate.-eso lo hace sonrojarse más y baja la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Vamos?-me pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo le sonrío.-Vamos.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos en un banco. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, Peeta podría pensar que soy una loca, y obvio que no quiero eso, no dejaría que Peeta se aleje de mí por ese pensamiento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar por qué quieres que vaya?

Respiro hondo y suspiro antes de poder hablar. Justo cuando abro la boca para hablar, me largo a llorar, recordando todo lo que pasé y pasó el. Los dos juegos, el bombardeo, la muerte de su familia, la tortura que le hizo pasar Snow, la guerra. Todo eso por mi culpa. Mi culpa. Eso ni el mismo lo puede negar. Aunque fue solo un sueño/visión, sé que si no se lo digo, le va a pasar todo eso.

-Katniss, ¿qué ocurre?-me pregunta Peeta mientras toma mi cara en sus manos y me limpia las lágrimas con su pulgar. Lo miro a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos azules que es lo único que necesito ver para poder hablar

-No es qué, -dejo escapar un leve suspiro cortado por el llanto- es quién.

-Entonces, ¿quién te hizo llorar?-me pregunta dulcemente.

Lo miro fijo a los ojos por un rato, y veo que para el cada segundo es una eternidad, porque está moviendo el pie arriba y abajo muy rápido, señal de que tiene impaciencia.

-Tu.

Veo en sus ojos sorpresa, luego confusión y por último, tristeza.

-¿Yo? Katniss, ¿por qué yo?- veo que piensa y abre los ojos- ¿Acaso te golpe o. . .o no te gusta que te abrace o. . .? Claro, abrazarte no está bien. . .

-No Peeta. Sé que nunca te atreverías a golpearme, y claro que me gusta que me abraces.-me sonrojo con solo pensar en lo que dije pero, en cambio, él sonríe.- Es solo que. . . ¿Te acuerdas que dije que no me crean una loca por lo del sueño?-el asiente.- Bueno, acuérdate de eso.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

-Antes de decírtelo, necesito que me respondas para poder saber si es verdad lo que soñé.

-Claro.

-¿Yo te gusto?-abre los ojos que parece que se le van a salir. No me responde, pero entonces me dedica una sonrisa torcida antes de hablar.

-Sí.

Nos miramos con una sonrisa cada uno, pero yo estoy algo sonrojada. Luego me acuerdo de lo que le tengo que decir, borro mi sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Peeta me mira y yo tomo todo el valor que tengo, y comienzo a hablar:

-Mi sueño es sobre Prim, sobre los Juegos, sobre los vencedores, sobre Snow, sobre mí, y sobre. . .-ahora lo agarro de las manos y el me mira algo extrañado.- ti. Peeta, en mi sueño ambos vamos a los juegos, dos veces. En el primero tú vas porque tú nombre sale elegido en la cosecha. En cambio yo voy por presentarme voluntaria por Prim. Cuando vamos a los juegos, tú te unes con los profesionales y yo me uno con la niña del Distrito 11, pero, cuando muere, -siento una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla.- deciden que puede haber dos ganadores, siempre y cuando sean del mismo distrito. Pensé en ti y, al día siguiente, te fui a buscar. Cuando te encontré estabas. . . estabas camuflado y casi te piso.-noto que estoy temblando.- El tributó del 2 te lastimó y no tenía con que curarte, así que fui al banquete para conseguir tu medicina. Tuvimos que actuar de _"los amantes trágicos"_ para poder salvarnos, pero tú me dijiste que para ti no era una actuación, y la verdad para mí tampoco.- esto lo digo más bajo para que Peeta no escuche, pero de reojo veo que tiene una leve sonrisa y ruego que no haya escuchado- Al final quedamos tú, yo y el del 2. Yo lo maté.- otras lágrimas se me escapan, haciendo que su leve sonrisa desaparezca.- Cuando. . . cuando estábamos por ganar, retiraron la última regla y saque unas bayas con las que murió la del 5, haciendo elegir a los Vigilantes tener dos vencedores o no tener ninguno. -Peeta presta atención a cada palabra. La verdad es mucha atención para alguien de once años.- A ese simple gesto, el presidente lo vio como un gesto de rebelión, pero no lo era.  
En la Gira de la Victoria, teníamos que hacer que los distritos no lo vieran como un acto de rebeldía, sino como uno de amor. Tú me propusiste matrimonio. -Peeta susurra algo, y sacude la cabeza cuando lo miro con una ceja encarnada. - Provocan. . . provoque. . .

-Tú y yo somos responsables de lo mismo.-es la primera vez que me detiene. Y, como no me dijo nada de que puedo ser una loca, sé que sabe que mi visión/sueño, va a pasar.

-No del todo. Como decía, nosotros-remarco bien el _nosotros_ , como para que Peeta sepa que lo escuche.-provocamos que nos odien, pensando que éramos parte de ellos, del Capitolio. En eso, a Snow se le ocurrió hacer para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco que vallan los vencedores de cada distrito. Dos hombres y un mujer en el 12. Yo, obviamente, fui elegida. Tú te presentaste voluntario por Haymitch, para ir conmigo a los juegos. No te voy a contar todo lo que pasa en el Vasallaje, mejor lo resumo: van los vencedores, la arena es todo jungla, se. . .- empiezo a temblar mucho- se te paró el corazón, te revivió Finnick Odiar, del 4, Mags del 4 murió en un gas venenoso para que nosotros podamos vivir, -claro que no le iba a decir que se suicidó por el-nos aliamos con Vetee y Wiress, ambos del 3, Johanna, del 7, más Finnick. El tributó del 1, Gloss, mató a Wiress, Johanna, a Cashmere, y cuando quedamos nosotros y ambos del 2, Beetee diseño un plan para que, cuando nos fuéramos de la playa, los del 2 se electrocutaran. Cuando llegamos al árbol donde caía un rayo al mediodía y a la medianoche, Beetee nos pidió a Johanna y a mí que fuéramos a dejar el cable al mar para que, cuando caiga el rayo, se valla la energía al agua y se mueran los del 2.-Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido.-Nos. . .

-Nos separaron. Los del 2 cortaron el cable y fue cuando empezó todo. Brutus mato a Chaff, yo mate a Brutus. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de la jungla, buscándote. Escuché que gritabas mi nombre y corrí guiándome por tu vos, y entendí que gritabas para que vayan a ti y que yo pueda vivir. No lo permitiría, así que empecé a gritar tu nombre para que vengan por mí, y que tú vivas. Luego vi una flecha que se dirigía al campo de fuerza con el cable de Beetee, y tú eras la única con flechas. Fue cuando exploto todo. Vi que un aerodeslizador te llevaba y me puse como loco. Otro aerodeslizador me llevo a mí y pensé que te iba a volver a ver, pero no fue así. A mí me llevaron al Capitolio y a ti, al Distrito 13. Te perdí. Me torturaron, golpearon, azotaron, me pusieron veneno de rastrevípulas, todo para poder olvidarte. Lo horrible fue que cuando te intentaba recordar, solo veía recuerdos borrosos u horribles sobre ti. Mientras, me obligaban a hablar en las entrevistas con Caesar, a ti, a hacer esas propagandas inútiles. Cuando me rescataron, todos mis recuerdos de ti, eran horribles: tu intentando matarme, tu matando a mi familia, todos las cosas horribles que pudiste haber hecho, las hiciste. Me modificaron la mente para odiarte, pero una parte de mí se negaba a hacerlo. Te intente matar dos veces, y la verdad es que no quería. Cuando me enteré de que te mandaron a la guerra, Coin me mando a los pocos días esperando que te matara, pero no lo hice. En una semana, solo quedamos Cressida, Polux, Gale, tú y yo. Cuando no quise ir, me besaste.  
Llegamos a la casa de una mujer y tú la mataste. Nos tuvimos que poner ropa del Capitolio para que no nos reconozcan: a Cressida y a Polux los podría reconocer alguien conocido, a Gale lo podrían reconocer por las propos y a ti y a mí, nos conocían todos los habitantes de Panem. Cuando nos separamos, no aguanté y corrí para estar contigo. Entonces escuché unos tiroteos y vi que el suelo se estaba abriendo, y que tú estabas colgando del borde. No te podía gritar, porque te podían reconocer y luego vi que Gale estaba entrando a una casa, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió ir a ayudarte. Entonces lo agarraron los agentes de la paz y te gritaba que le dispararas, pero no lo hiciste. Entonces te fuiste a la mansión de Snow, y te subiste a un poste para poder ver. Yo intente llegar a ti, pero no pude, había mucha gente. Me subí a una pared donde había gente, así que me camufle entre ellos. Cuando vi que estabas mirando la mansión, dirigí la mirada hacia allá y vi que unos paracaídas caían en los niños que había ahí. Cuando los abrieron, explotaron. Desde bebes hasta chicos de dieciocho años, y, cuando vi que los agentes de la paz iban a ayudarlos, supe que no fue el Capitolio el que los tiro, sino el 13. Fue cuando llegaron los médicos, entre ellos Prim. Los demás paracaídas explotaron, matando a Prim. Coin la mando, y tiró los paracaídas, para matarla, y así hundirte. Tú fuiste para alcanzarla, y yo te seguí; ambos nos quemamos, en especial tú. Cuando estábamos _"curados",_ aunque no del todo, Coin nos llamó para una reunión, ya que era la ejecución de Snow. Cuando llegaste, tenías una rosa blanca, igual a las de Snow. Nos miramos, igual que la mañana siguiente de que te tire el pan quemado que te salvo de morirte de hambre, fue por un segundo y luego giramos la cabeza. Coin nos dijo que se quería hacer unos Juegos del Hambre para los niños del Capitolio, y los vencedores tendríamos que elegir si se hacían o no. Yo pase por torturas, dos juegos y una guerra para que no hayan juegos, mejor dicho TODOS, y eligieron que sí. Me fui hecho una furia y esperé a que me llamaran para ir a la ejecución. En vez de dispararle a Snow, le lanzaste la flecha a Coin. Corrí para evitar que te tragaras la jaula de noche y llegué a tiempo. Cuando te condenaron, me eligieron para vigilarte, pero me negué, pero un día pase por ahí y te escuche cantar. Todo el tiempo cantabas, así que me quede a vigilarte. Cuando cumpliste tu condena, te llevaron al 12, y un día me dejaron a mí y con el tiempo nos fuimos uniendo.

Peeta sabía, tuvo el mismo sueño.

-Peeta. . .

\- Al parecer no fue solo un sueño.- cierra los ojos y luego, cuando los abre, los tiene de color negro. - Eso pasó. Pasó de verdad.

 ** _Holaaaa! Perdón por no subir ayer, es que este capítulo es algo largo, y no lo iba a subir taaaaan corto._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejen en los comentarios que quieren que modifique o de que se puede tratar el próximo cap._**

 ** _Chaito!_**


End file.
